goldenanchorfandomcom-20200214-history
PUBG Tips (Part 4)
PUBG advanced tips for using medkits and grenades, and surviving combat and the final 10 Strategies for moving around the Battleground 39. With the arrival of version 1.0, you won't need to master the crouch-jump, as vaulting should take its place. That said, it's worth toggling the 'Vault' command to something other than the regular 'jump' (Spacebar) button, because there are certain things you can only scale the old-fashioned way. Learn what heights you can vault and scale for when you're in a pinch. 40. Climb onto a roof from a balcony using Crouch-jump, by first opening the door, crouch-jumping onto it, and again from the top of the door to the roof. Great for sniping! 41.You can also make more difficult jumps between roofs by crouch-jumping onto railings or raised areas and running along them, too. 42. You can shoot the M16 like a rapid-firing automatic weapon by using its burst fire mode, controlling the recoil and timing your clicks perfectly to do seriously fast DPS. How to get the most out of your Medkits 43. There are only two ways to heal yourself back to 100 per cent - the very rare Medkit, which instantly heals you to 100 per cent after 10 seconds, and 'boost' items like Energy Drinks and Painkillers, which will heal you over time. 44. Both bandages and First Aid Kits get your back to 75 per cent health, but First Aid Kits work instantly after the seven seconds of application, whilst bandages require multiple applications and heal over time, taking up to about a minute. Use bandages early on, when in a safe location, and save First Aid kits for a helping hand during late-game firefights. 45. A great tip from player xTyler73's excellent reddit guide - there is an optimal way to use bandages that lets you get more health out of them than you would from just spamming. Healing from bandages happens over time, with your healthbar ticking up from the red to fill up the white. On the third tick of the health going up, start using the next bandage, for the most efficient use of time and resources. 46. Speaking of which, when a healing item you're using is down to 0.5 seconds left on the timer, you can start moving without cancelling it, and you can now use healing items as a passenger in vehicles, but only when the vehicle is steady (so note when your mate's slamming it into trees and over hills...) PUBG grenade tips and inventory tricks 47. Different items take up different amounts of space in your inventory - First Aid Kits are bigger than bandages, for example. But this also applies to different types of grenades, with Frags smaller than Smoke and Stun grenades for example. 48. You can carry more by equiping the larger items, as equipped items and ammo that's loaded into your gun don't take up inventory space. If you want to free up a Frag-sized space for example, equip your Smoke or Stun grenade - but beware, if your inventory is full, you then won't be able to swap it out for the Frag without using or dropping something! 49. Contrary to popular belief, you can in fact put a pin back in a Frag grenade in Battlegrounds. To do so, open your inventory and drag the grenade from the grenade slot in the bottom right, to your storage column on the left. Category:PUBG